


Of Mothers, and Homes

by Allenefanfics



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenefanfics/pseuds/Allenefanfics
Summary: This takes place at Winterfell where Dany is giving birth to their child with Jon. In her delirium, she sees her mother Rhaella, and tries to find some reason of her place, her home, her life.





	Of Mothers, and Homes

_Daenerys_

Clinging to the sheets of the bed, she felt a strong force pushing out of her, out of her very own body, it felt strange, painful yet powerful. Feeling her warm sweat drops run through her forehead to her cheeks, she looked outside of the window, snow had fallen to the sides, made her fill with sadness. Her breath was quickening, dizzy with the heat, she found herself gasping for air.

There was noise around her, whispers almost, someone had held her shoulder, looking up, _red. red. it’s fire._ she murmured. A distant memory perhaps of life, of home. 

Everything was blurry to her as she moved her hands up to rub her face, someone was pushing her knees apart, she didn’t know, had a soft voice,  _a man?_  telling her something perhaps.

Her hands, they were red, _blood? my child? warm, too warm._ There was a pound at the door, someone was shouting from outside, all she could hear was someone’s shouting at the door.  _Jon?_ another pain rushed through her as she heard herself scream.  _JON!_  loudly, but it wasn’t loud, it didn’t feel loud, the blurriness was turning into grayness, and finally all black…

She felt peace suddenly, home almost, a nice breeze ran through her face,  feeling someone’s soft skin, her sweat was gone, the pain was gone, the voices.. _oh the voices..the woman with the red hair..the man’s voice..the shouting..Jon!_ she opened her eyes, almost floating, it was quiet, found herself in a warm summer house, felt the cool of the stone under her bare feet, the wind was touching her face and hair, looked at her hands, they were clean, her womb was swollen with her child, she felt it move holding herself..the room had large windows, outside lemon trees glowing under the sun.

She walked looking for anyone.  _where is the snow? the winter? A spring..A dream of spring_  almost..

As she walked down the stairs, the red door appeared to her, she smiled..rays of sunshine were penetrating through all the windows, the room was brighter than she remembered. She heard a voice, a woman’s voice, turned around. There was a woman, she had a silky hair like hers, tall, beautiful, almost mesmerized by her. She was wearing a crown,  _a Targaryen crown_

“Daenerys…my child” she said..

Dany took a step closer, feeling tears through her eyes, reached her arm, longing for her..

”mother!” gasped through her mouth

“be strong, my child, have courage, have faith” the woman said.

Dany approached her even more, a pain in her chest made her eyes burry from tears, wanting to be with her mother, a lifetime of being alone, a home that she never had. She walked to her but felt the woman go further away from her. 

“mother, don’t leave me!” through her tears, she gasped walking faster now. 

“My little Daenerys, it will be over soon, you will have your child soon, be a rightful mother, you will take her soon in your arms..” she said.. 

“mother, I cannot..hold me mother for I am fearful” Dany was almost chasing a ghost, feeling lonely, motherless.

 “be true to your child, always be there, never leave, never let go of her small hand, I love you my sweet Daenerys” the woman continued through her bright face reaching her hand for Dany’s..

Dany felt her tears increase as she longed for her mother.

 “I love you mother, I love you..” she almost screamed as the woman left her, Dany fell her palms touch the stone wall where her mother had been, crying, crying for her childhood, for the warmth that she had longed for, “mother” she gasped again..

As she gathered her breaths, she heard giggling, the red door was open, two people were laughing in the gardens. walking outside, she felt the wetness of the newly watered garden grass below her feet, the warmth of the sun, her eyes were half closed from the intensity. 

There were children playing, boys and girl, hand in hand, chasing each other under the lemon trees. Dany smiled through her tears, walked to them, but she was never able to catch them.. _My children_..she felt..They were angelic, wearing white, they had black and silver hairs, floating in the wind..Her tears were back, she touched her belly feeling a shock of pain through her, crossing her eyebrows, she heard a scream from the tower of the house. she turned around, looked up, it was a woman’s scream,  _she is in pain._.

As she walked back to the tower for the woman, she heard “mother! come back for us” it was the children in between their giggling..

Almost in a dreamy mind, she turned to them with a smile, love..their voices were mixed with the screeching of her dragons feeling their moves through the wind up in the air, she looked up, their shadows were dancing upon them..it made her fill with joy..”mother!” they had said again, she ran to them now, but the woman let out a loud scream, again, Dany turned around confused of what to do, but as she turned to her children, they were gone..Her face fell, sadness, no, no pain, agony.

“ _where are you, children?”_ hearing their giggles from the house, in hurry, she fastened her pace, the woman screamed.

She ran upstairs through the stone floors, the woman was in the room at the end of the corridor, crying almost. 

She opened the door, In the bed in front of her a woman with a black hair was lying in the bed, in blood, looking at her, crying, a white wolf was sleeping on the bed next to her.. _Ghost?_  Dany looked with confusion, the room smelled of snow, of wood, of musk and the North,  _Jon? Where are you?_ she looked around, but the woman let out another cry,the room was empty, the woman’s belly was swollen. “come here, child” she heard her say. 

Dany sat next to her on the bed. The woman held her hand. 

“Take care of my child, look after him” she said.

Dany felt her warm, and confusion, she reminded her of the man she loved, of Jon.

The woman squeezed her hands strongly. “He is my child, my blood, by flesh, don’t let him stay in darkness, make him happy” the woman had a wolf in her.

 “I couldn’t give him the life he deserved, protect him Daenerys, promise me” she had said as Dany realized, the wolf.

“Lyanna!” she heard herself say..

”Be a mother to his children, something I couldn’t give to him, I heard him in his every cry, every whimper, love him, Daenerys” she said in tears.

Dany held her hands strongly nodding to her. 

“Home, you are his home, his life, his love..” the woman continued..”love his children as much as you love him, he’s my baby, my child, my little Aegon” the woman said giving Dany a lonely blue ice rose, the ones that grew in Winterfell, the woman then fell to sleep as she let out a long sigh..Dany felt cold in her hands..the tears were flowing..

Holding the blue flower, she got up feeling herself shiver, she walked thinking of the children, but everything was getting colder, running out of the room, deliriously walked around, she saw snow falling outside, her breath was cooler, there was blood on her hands, on the blue flower, a fear took her,  _Jon, where are you?I need you_ she was scared, alone..she sat underneath a wall, holding her belly for her babies..sobbing..”mother! mother!” ..”mother, I’m scared, don’t leave me, my children”..immersed in her tears… _”Daenerys, come home, come back to me”_  she heard Jon’s voice and a howling of a wolf outside. Holding herself, immersed in her tears, her eyes closed..feeling the blue flower falling from her fingers. 

Someone was shouting her name loudly ‘‘Daenerys! Your grace!”, the sweat and warmth rushed through her again, as the voices were back, she opened her eyes, her hands were bloody, the red haired woman was holding her,  _she is young_..the man..he was approaching to her holding a baby in his arms..someone was rubbing her sweat..oh,  _it feels nice.._ she sighed, the pain was gone..”It’s a girl, your grace!” the man with the tender voice was coming closer to her, as the woman with red hair washed her face, the coolness made her smile and relax. 

The man was here holding her baby girl, she felt herself seated, holding the baby, the warmth, the black hair wrapped in her white cloth, small eyes, mouths and chin. Her tears were back, the voices in the room were saying things to her, but none of that had mattered.. A drop of her tear fell onto the baby’s cheek, her thumb rubbed it off of her..

 “My child” she said, “I love you, my child” she sobbed repeating it. Longing for her mother, she felt an intense joy in her, an urge to be the mother she never could feel, this child was not going to be lonely, this child was going to be happy, not defiled, not raped, not sold, this child was going to live with honor, with dignity, with two parents who were going to love her.  _Love, that is it._   _This was love._  

There was a strong pounding of a door, she heard his voice in between the voices, his curls, the smell of the musk, wood, snow and the North were back..All her pain was gone as he sat next to her like a dream, maybe she was still dreaming..She smiled for him, his grey eyes were wider than she remembered, he had joy in him, his heart was beating fast, she knew that as she gave him their child..

She saw him hold her in joy with his tired and rough arms and fingers, life had tired him, murmuring things to her, and  _oh his lips on my forehead._.he had kissed her.

“I love you Dany” he had said with his Northern accent,  _the man who gave me a child. It was love, this is love, this is all I ever wanted._ She found herself reaching for him, kissing his lips, his face..He was home, they were home. Their mothers were gone, but _he and I are going to be home for this little girl_. She had promised to Lyanna, “I am your home” she said to him. 

“We will never leave you” she said as she kissed the side of his eye, his smile made her chest swell with love, with safety, with strength and faith. Her arms reached around him, wrapping each other with their baby. 

“I love you Jon’’ she had finally said it to the man, earning another warm kiss from him, tears came through her eyes as she had made him happy,  _all your life, in your darkness, in your pain, and death, I gave you life._ A calamity took over her she fell herself fall on the pillow, a sleep took her, his lips were on her skin again “rest well, my love” he had said..

 “I’m home” she murmured as the snow on the window narrowed in her gaze, making her float to the dreams…


End file.
